Hunters Guild
by Myrddin Le Fay
Summary: Reign Ryudo *Harry* seventeen year old Hunter for the Guild has a new mission, protect the family that ignored him, and keep his sisters June and Rose as well as his brother Roger safe from Voldemort. Lots of fighting, magic, guns, sex and Hogwarts. R
1. Hunter Ryudo

_**Warning: this story will contain violence, bad language, some minor crude behaviour, and some scenes of a sexual nature, so has something everybody enjoys. This is a Action/Adventure/Humour/Sci-Fi-Fic and I don't own any of the cannon characters, but the stories mine along with the OC's and Original locations.**_

_**Hunters Guild**_

_**Chapter 1: Hunter Ryudo**_

Reign Ryudo, seventeen-year-old Hunter for the Guild stood lazily leaning up against a white wall out side an office door, waiting. He stood barely six feet tall with dark silver hair down to his neck and over his forehead and ears in directional downward spikes, and sparkling emerald green eyes. The young man wore black cargo trousers, black padded tee shirt with black dragon hide boots with silver buckles, and a long flowing dark blood red thin dragon hide coat hanging down to his ankles with skin-tight dragon hide gloves. Under his coat on his waste behind him hidden by his coat in holsters two dark silver revolvers, and on his right hip a dark red metal want in holster with hand guard.

Reign a fairly muscular young man, but fast and lien build, yawned. He hated waiting around for a new mission; normally the easy ones were given straightaway and not by the Guild Master so guessed, he had his work cut out for him. Sighing he hoped it was not to troublesome, he hated troublesome missions, with all this crap with the death eaters running rampant and Voldemort once again on the loose Hunters have been hired mainly for either hunting down and Assassinating death eaters or as bodyguards for important people.

He shuddered at the thought of bodyguard detail that would suck; some of his fellow hunters have been tempted to kill off their clients themselves. One guard detail made him feel sick thinking about, 'the Potters'; he quivered at the mere thought. His family, well ex-family, his two sisters, and brother, well he had never met his younger sister and brother before. It had been when he was four he was taken from the Potters' where he would be taken care of and raised to be strong, whereas the his parents ignored him and treated him like dirt giving all of their love and time to his twin sister the-girl-who-lived.

He wondered though about his younger siblings, his brother was not long born when he left so should be a third year at school, his little sister born two years later so he guessed she starts school next month. The Hunter Dumbledore had hired for them had said his youngest sister is the nicest of the family and even his twins quite laid back and not as spoiled as he expected. However, apparently his brothers a cocky shit and a nightmare to spend too much time around. Apparently, Lily Potter his mother is not too bad, though James Potter his father is just like his youngest son, in other words an arrogant prick.

He sighed for a moment then a bright smile spread to his lips when a man a few years older than him with deep black hair and blue eyes, wearing blue trousers, tee shirt, and white trainers walked out of the office looking smug. "Hey Ryudo mate," the young man grinned widely.

"Hey Grey," he replied nervously. "Shouldn't you be with the Potters?" he demanded, not that he cared. "You know making sure the idiots don't die?"

Grey snorted. "Heck no, Ryudo, I quite that job," he said quivering. "Your twin kept hitting on me, this twat Ron Weasley, boyfriend to one of her friends kept jumping down my throat like I was going to fuck his girlfriend out of his life. Two days ago I just said hello to his sister another of your twins friends and he jumped at me, I kinda knocked him out. You know I prefer blondes so your sister and his sister are out, and his girlfriend is quite pretty but a bit to much of a bookworm for me to go through any hassle of stealing anyway." He sighed with another quiver. "And your dad and brother what asses, they have such big heads I'm surprised they can walk through the Hogwarts entrance hall doors."

"I take it you got fired?" laughed Reign amusedly.

Grey rolled his eyes but grinned. "Yeah, I'm their third bodyguard. I didn't mind hanging around your little sister, she's nice or even your twin wasn't too bad but everyone else were mostly jerks, and that bastard old man had me teach defence against the dark arts because nobody else wanted the job," he sighed.

"You already moaned about that during the Christmas holidays," reminded the younger Hunter with a smirk.

Grey shrugged. "Well the Guild Master said for me to send you in, good luck, mate," he said amusedly as he exited the outer office with an evil glint to his eyes that sent a shiver down reigns' spine.

Reign sighed nervously as he walked into the Guild Masters office and saw the greying older man sitting behind his desk with a cheeky grin. "Ah good morning Hunter Ryudo," he greeted cheerfully as Reign reached his desk. "I have an important protection mission for you," he said cheerfully sliding a folder across his desk towards the young man.

Reign gulped loosing some colour from his face he picked up the folder, opened it, read, and then closed it. "Uh, are you joking, sir?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope," he replied smugly. "Your mission is Potter Watch," he laughed menacingly. Reign groaned and just walked out of the office resigned to his terrible fate.

Exiting Reign was not surprised to find Grey waiting for him, though he just walked passed down the corridor. "What's the matter Ryudo?" he asked mockingly as he jogged to catch up. Reign just glared at him. "Well you were mocking me about the job," he laughed unaffected by the glare.

"Do you want to loose your nuts?" he retorted clenching his right fist, it bursting into blue flames.

"Whoa, easy boy," surrendered Grey waving his hands in defence. "It isn't that hard, the main target is your twin so you won't have to worry about your dad or brother much, just follow her around," he chuckled cheekily. "Everybody knows you're the calmest Hunter around, they shouldn't be too troublesome for you."

Reign sighed as the flame disbursed from his fist. "Well you mentioned someone's red haired sister and a bookworm girl?" he asked with a devil will cry smirk.

Grey laughed. "Good luck with that, just watch out for your twin sister, you don't want to do her by mistake," he mocked smirking.

Reign growled and shoved Grey into the wall before disappearing in a swish of wind. "Ouch," said Grey rubbing his shoulder. "Well there was no need to be violet."

"Yes there was big brother," giggled a female voice from behind. He spun round to see his seventeen-year-old sister grinning at him. Her snow-white hair pulled back into a triple plat down to the small of her back with several spiky strands over hanging her forehead and ears, with sparkling icy blue eyes. She wore a black rippled shirt that hung a few inches above her right knee running down at an angle halfway down her left shin, and a form hugging black sleeveless tee shirt, with small black slip on boots on her feet. Her two black handguns on her back around her waste, and on her right hip her blue metal wand with hand guard.

Grey groaned. "Tyde," he moaned. "Ryudo attacked, unprovoked."

"No, he didn't," she mocked sticking her tongue out. "You were being horrible to Reign, teasing him about his new mission." She sighed sadly. "Now what will I do?" she asked herself in wonder looking at her small fingers on her right hand then smiled slightly. "I guess my fingers will have to do till I next see him," she giggled as she skipped passed her horrified looking brother.

"Augh, TYDE!" he yelled after her. "I do not need to know what you and Ryudo get up to so I don't need to know what you do with your fingers!"

She just giggled as she skipped out of sight, fantasies of her best friend Reign pleasuring her in many different ways running through her imaginative young mind, barely able to wait until she sees him next, even though he just left.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A/N: I hope this first chapter of this new story was enjoyed please R&R. I know I have a few other stories on the go, and I will get round to updating them soon, however, I've been having a little writers block on them. Chapter 2 of this fic is near ready and I'll have it up soon.  
**_


	2. New Guardian

_**Hunters Guild**_

_**Chapter 2 New Guardian**_

Reign groaned as he had apparated into a bloody war zone, Aurors and other assorted witches and wizards were doing battle with death eaters, the freaks in black robes with skeletal white masks hiding their cowardly faces. According to his files, he was to meet the Potters' in Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes: Joke shop. He had not been there before but the bright florescent green, prink and blue shop with sign above gave away the location quickly.

He sighed looking around at the mess and death the Aurors were not getting anywhere, _when will_ _they learn to just kill their enemy, it would make life simpler_. He shook his head, discouraged, his destination is in-between the two fighting forces. He then proceeded through the noisy battlefield, sidestepping what looked like a torture curse, then a killing curse and a few more dark ones as he just walked nonchalant passed the so-called good guys getting a few startled looks from both sides as he just moved out of the way of all curses and hexes.

He then jumped sideways, spinning in the air swiftly between two green killers, landing swiftly and lightly on his feet, he continued towards the joke shop. He dodged two curses from two death eaters guarding the shop and kicked one in the nuts, he of course doubled over in pain grabbing his crutch and got Reigns' right knee crashing into his face, cracking his mask as he flew up and crashed to his back out cold. The other death eater trying to curse him ended up with Reigns' left hand crushing his windpipe until he just stopped breathing and the young Hunter let him drop to the ground.

Reign then stretched and moved his head slightly to the left and a green beam whizzed by from behind and hit the wall. He shrugged and opened the shop door, only mildly surprised to see ten death eaters fighting with some kids about his age. Sighing he walked towards the closest enemy fighting a cute red haired girl with brown eyes and freckles wearing black everyday robes. Reign walked up behind the death eater, lifted his right leg, and crashed it down on his enemies' leg. The death eater screamed in pain, his leg snapped and bone splintered bloody through his skin before a punch to the back of the head and the man crushed down, unconscious.

Reign grinned at the girl as she stared at him in shock and winked, glad she blushed he turned to the next two death eaters battling twin red haired boys' maybe a couple of years older than him. He smirked as he jogged forward glad of the noise distracting everyone from the other death eaters scream. He ran up his left death eaters back without effort, the man gargled a yelp and Reigns' boot smashed hard into his hidden face, bloody spilling everywhere. As that death eater fell, Reign glided off his head spinning lightly with his left foot, it crashed into the others face; it seemed slow, however the death eater yelped in agony and they heard a crunch as the man went flying back and crashed with explosive force into the shelf covered wall, crumpling bloody to the floor.

Reign grinned impishly at the twins' awed expressions before turning and noting a death eater pinning a little red haired girl to the floor. "I know what I'll do with you!" the death eater laughed suggestively at the girl as she struggled to get him off her.

"Get off my sister you perverted bastard!" yelled a black haired girl about Reigns' age from where she dulled her own death eater.

"Ha, you can…" he was cut short as Reign grabbed his hair pulling him off the girl, growling he grabbed the mans crutch, squeezing with every ounce of pressure, the mans eyes bulged and he squeaked incoherently. Reign then gave a tug, hearing ripping and seeing the mans whimpers, Reign smashed his left fist into the death eaters masked face, noting the tears in his eyes, the death eater slumped to the ground.

The silver haired boy smiled kindly at the little girl before hopping over her moving swiftly towards the black haired girls' death eater as he turned to see what happened and slammed his fist into his gut with deadly force he even lifted off the ground before Reign pulled back and let him fall to the ground. Reign sighed as he turned to see two-death eaters fire at him he dodged left then right building a fireball in each hand he threw them, setting the two death eaters ablaze, and they ran around screaming in pain and agony for a moment before falling to the ground burning and dead.

He then swiftly moved forwards as the young red haired boys death eater turned slowly and smashed his left fist through his enemies' back, getting a snapping sound the man feel to the ground. The last two death eaters stopped fighting, noticing the quiet, yet no laughing they gulped as they realised they were the only two left to fight a hell of a lot more people. In the remaining death eaters surprise the red haired dopey looking young man and cute bushy haired girl they were fighting stunned and bound them.

"Who are you!" demanded the red haired boy with hazel eyes, according to Reigns' file this is his brother Roger Potter.

"Isn't it obvious, idiot!" retorted the black haired young woman moving closer eyeing up Reign eagerly. "He's our new guardian. Hi, I'm Juniper, but everyone just calls me June," she introduced herself happily.

"What why do we need another," replied Roger angrily. "We just got rid of the last bastard."

Reign just yawned and walked away towards the red haired girl he saved first and grinned offering his hand. "Hi, I'm Reign Ryudo, nice meet you."

She nervously took his hand and smiled. "I'm Ginny Weasley," she replied as they shook.

Suddenly the red haired twins popped up next to them. "Hi, I'm Fred," one began and Reign shook his hand.

"And I'm George," the other continued shaking his other hand before they let go.

"So do you guys know what the brats' problem is?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm not a brat!" said brat yelled angrily.

"Yes you are," replied June glaring at him. "You and Ron keep pissing off all the other bodyguards," she said as she grabbed her little sister and checked her over for any injury before guiding her over to Reign. "This is my little sister Rose, thanks for helping out," she smiled gratefully. "Oh, and that girl over there," she pointed out her bookworm friend. "That's Hermione Granger, and the boy guarding her jealously from you is Ron Weasley," she snickered.

Reign chuckled. "And there was me hopping she'll let me fuck her brains out," he said amusedly biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing. However, the twins laughed with June while everyone else blushed brightly with embarrassment; well Ginny snickered a bit, and Ron went red for other reasons… rage.

"How dare you… stay away from my girlfriend you pervert!" he roared enraged. "And stay away from my sister too," he added as an afterthought.

Reign smirked and turned to the blushing red haired girl he leaned in capturing her lips with his, her eyes went wide with surprise for a moment before she melted into his kiss, kissing back while everyone else watched in shock. They were kissing for only a minuet when Reign pulled back smiling, she taste nice, he left her with dreamy glazed over eyes.

The silver haired boy then turned from the glassy eyed girl smirking at her pissed off pale faced brother. "Fuck off, idiot, she has her own mind, and trust me, I'm not as gentle as Grey!" he growled the last, glaring, and Ron staggered back looking horrified. "So, where the hell is this, um, Order of the Pigeon?" he asked turning back to the others, they all burst out laughing. "What?" he asked confusedly.

"Its Order of the Phoenix," corrected Roger rolling his eyes.

"Well that can't be right," he retorted. "Phoenixes are actually useful." Most of them snickered.

"Wow, you're the best guard we've had so far," piped in June happily. "None of the others spoke out or made jokes, and even if they did they wouldn't have mocked the Order."

"June, Roger, Rose," called a red haired green eyed, Lily Potter from the door rushing in and cheeking over her kids, followed by a black haired hazel eyed James Potter, a plump red haired witch and an old man with long white hair and beard with twinkling blue eyes.

"Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, are you okay," squealed the plump woman, obviously their mother as she gave them each a hug in turn.

"Yeah, we're okay mum, thanks to R-Reign," replied Ginny pointing him out with a light blush the great kiss still fresh on her memory, she could barely wait to tell the other girls about it.

"Ah, Mr. Ryudo," greeted Dumbledore with a smile looking around at all the downed death eaters quite surprised they sent such a skilled fighter after the last three left because of morons.

Reign laughed. "Drop the Mister bit, just Ryudo will do."

Dumbledore nodded in amusement. "Well I take it you've met everyone?"

Reign nodded as he pulled out his file and sighed at what the Guild Master wanted him to do but thought to wait until they are in privet he placed it back in his pocket. "Yes most of them seem nice enough, only time will tell," he shrugged.

"Mum," interrupted Ron, now looking smug. "He kissed Ginny."

"What!" she screeched turning to Reign glaring. "How dare you she's only sixteen, a little girl." Ginny scowled at being called a little girl it pissed her off to no end.

"Point is, I'm seventeen," he replied smirking, he looked at Ginnys' blushing face before back to Mrs. Weasley with a happy smile she looked flabbergasted. "Tell your son Ronald to stop being such a prat, Grey doesn't even act like him and he knows I've slept with his younger sister," he shrugged chuckling and turned to see Dumbledore blushing with some laughter held back. "Well old man, lets get out of here, I'm sure we have some boring crap to discuss, I think that all the Potters' should be present and Junes' closest friends since they'll be around more often than not."

Dumbledore chuckled amusedly while the others looked shocked. "Yes, I believe that will be best, just as the other three did it."

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: Pairings unknown if any, hope you enjoyed, please review.**_


	3. Family Reunion

_**Hunters Guild**_

_**Chapter 3 Family Reunion **_

They had arrived at Potter manor in the kitchen and taken seats, joined by another man with long shaggy black hair and blue eyes, Sirius Black. Reign was quite annoyed Ron was still with them, he did not mind Mrs. Weasleys' presents though.

"Well I guess I'll begin then…" began the silver haired boy to some nods. "Rules are, if you plan to leave the house, even to use the garden, tell me. If you are having guests over, tell me. If you need any supplies, tell me. At Hogwarts, except for class hours June and Rose are not to leave the castle without me," he pulled out two gold bracelets and slid one to each. "They will let me know where you both are at all times, but don't worry I wont tell if you're up to no good." He smirked at their relieved expressions as they placed them on and they shrunk tight to their wrists. "Mostly everything else you remember from the last three bodyguards."

He smiled as he continued. "Okay then, one last thing for Lily and James everything else we'll learn as we go…" the two nodded not sure what to expect. "Well, why did you feel it necessary to mistreat Harry?" he asked and the two Potters' eyes widened and they gasped in shock before looking angry.

"What would you know?" demanded James', everyone else but Dumbledore looked confused.

Reign raised a silver eyebrow. "Well I am Junes' twin brother, I think I would remember the way my parents treated me like shit for their girl-who-lived."

Multiple gasps ran around the table, even Dumbledore lost his composure. "B-but I don't have a twin brother," said June suddenly shaking her head clear. "Anyway your hairs silver, no one in our family has silver hair," she added reasonably.

Reign laughed. "This isn't even a natural hair colour," he said rolling his eyes. "Check my eyes, they're your eyes," he added staring her straight in the eyes, emerald met emerald.

"Oh my god, I have a nice brother," she blurted out in shock. "Whoa…" she whispered turning to her nervous parents with a heated glare. "Why were you horrible to my brother?" she demanded heatedly.

Her parents fidgeted uncomfortably. "Dumbledore said you needed all of our love because of that stupid prophesy," Lily blurted out suddenly. "We felt really guilty when he disappeared, and we didn't make that mistake again."

June turned her icy gaze to Dumbledore. "Hey, I didn't tell them to treat you differently," he said shaking his hands in defence.

She then turned to her newly found brother to see him grinning at her, he winked and blew her a kiss, and she blushed. "So sis, did I hear someone mention a stupid prophesy?" she nodded uncertainly. "Well don't tell me let me guess, it says you're supposed to off Voldy?"

"Yeah how'd you know?" she replied blankly.

He just shrugged as he stood and walked round to her. "Well, a baby could work it out," he smiled as he just pulled her out of her seat and embraced her in a huge hug, after a moments hesitation she melted into the embrace hugging back, she realised then and there she was always missing him. "I missed you so much," he whispered in her ear as he pulled away smiling he turned to Rose and pulled her out of her chair picking her up he hugged her tight and she hugged back quickly.

"Wow," she whispered. "I have a cool brother now," she added snuggling tight to her brother. He grinned, kissed her cheek as he placed her back on her seat, and sat down in-between his sisters smiling.

Reign looked around to see a few teary eyed people though everybody seemed to have expected something. "What?" he finally asked confusedly.

"What about Roger?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Reign looked at his wide-eyed little brother and frowned. "I'm not hugging the brat, if anything I'll beat some manners into him," he glared at his brother and he gulped. "I heard about all of the crap you were pulling with my friends."

"Well that makes sense," grinned June smirking at Roger, he just scowled. "He just thinks he's cool because he's on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," she continued smugly.

"Do not," he retorted with a glare.

"Well why don't you girls show me to the kitchen and I'll make us all some lunch," interrupted Reign wanting to get away from his parents right now before they overcome their nervousness. He stood with all the girls, well Hermione was going to stand, but Ron pulled her back to her seat.

"Mr. um, Ryudo," interrupted Dumbledore with a kind smile as the young Hunter looked at him. "You do remember you are still the bodyguard I trust?"

Reign laughed. "Yeah old man, but we're hidden under the Fidelius - plus I detect a few goblin stealth wards." He grinned as his sisters and Ginny led him out of the dinning room into the kitchen.

"Mum, he took Ginny," complained Ron angrily. "He might be trying something with her."

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. "Yes Ronald, in front of his sisters," she retorted sarcastically. Ron just sulked.

Reign grinned as he rushed around the kitchen, the girls watching as he pulled out what he wants. "So, what's the deal with Ron?" he asked as he began preparing foods and set the girls tasks.

"We don't know," answered Ginny. "He's just a selfish prat."

"Yeah, every boy that's ever been interested in Ginny he's scared off," piped in June looking a little peeved a little amused. Reign laughed shaking his head he gave the red head a wink and she blushed with a small smile. "So, uh, what do we call you?" she added as an afterthought.

"Reign," he replied. "So why's Hermione dating that prat, he wont let her out of his sight."

"We know," agreed Ginny annoyed. "We think she only stays with him because of pity."

He laughed as Dumbledore interrupted them, entering the kitchen. "Ryudo, um… I was wondering whether you would take defence against the dark arts at Hogwarts, as you may well be aware it is near impossible to get a competent willing teacher."

Reign narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Sure I guess it will give me something to do," he agreed.

Dumbledore then smiled brightly. "Thank you, Ryudo, I was frightened I might have to teach it and I barely have enough time to do anything myself. Well, I'll be leaving now, we have an Order meeting so you'll only need to make enough for you kids to eat, oh except Ronald and Hermione said they're going to the Burrow for dinner. Ryudo, you have been left with the task of taking care of your little sister and brother, everybody else has already left. Though Ronald didn't want to leave his sister with you," he chuckled looking beyond amused as he exited the kitchen.

Reign chuckled. "So, Ginny wanna go fool around?" he joked amusedly and she blushed brightly.

"Do you have some kind of embarrassment quota you have to fill each day or something?" asked June grinning.

"Oh, I might do," he agreed kissing her cheek making her burn red. "With you lot I'll have it filled in no time," he chuckled as the three girls laughed and they continued with dinner, talking about nothing of real importance.

"June," whined Roger as he entered the kitchen about twenty minuets later. "Why's dinner taking so long I'm starving, can you even cook?" he asked the last worriedly.

"No," she replied with a cheeky shrug. "Reigns' just telling us what to do, it smell great."

Roger sniffed the air looking surprised. "Are boys supposed to be good in the kitchen?" he asked doubtfully. "Dad says girls are supposed to do all the kitchen stuff."

"Not at all;" disagreed Reign. "A real man knows how to cook a good meal. Cooking is like making a potion, a delicate art that needs care and patients."

"I hate potions," he replied turning his nose up. "Snapes an asshole," he said degusted.

"Ah yes," he replied. "Professor Severus Snape, potions master, from what I've heard from Grey that man should not be allowed near a school let alone teaching at one," he rolled his eyes. "Apparently Grey and Snape never got along."

The three girls giggled while Roger nodded knowingly. "So what else is a man supposed to know?" asked Roger eager for knowledge from someone other than his dad.

"Hmm, well let's think," he replied. "First answer this, if someone calls you out for a fight at school, even your worst enemy what would you do?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Dad says to fight em," he finally replied with a nod.

Reign sighed and rolled his eyes. "No… it takes a stronger person to say no and walk away."

"But what if they call me names or something for not fighting?" he asked in shock.

Reign chuckled. "Then that just tells everybody watching how small that person really is. The only time you should ever fight is to protect yourself, your family, or an innocent person in need. It is better to hide what you are capable of by refusing petty fights so those you need to fight will not know what you can do, and they will be overconfident in their own abilities. You saw me fight in the joke shop, but I didn't even draw my wand," he smiled. "Well why don't you go set the table and dinner will be with you soon," he smiled as his brother actually grabbed some plates and cutlery and took them to the dinning room. The three girls stared at him open mouthed. "What?" he asked confused.

"You actually had him listening to you," gasped out June in shock. "And he's setting the table."

Reign grinned cheekily and shrugged. "I guess he just needs a male role model?"

"But what about dad?" piped in Rose sweetly.

"No, he doesn't need any of dads' advice," cut in June shaking her head worriedly. "He needs someone like Reign to tell him things properly, not dads advice on how to burp loudly." They laughed. Soon dishing the food out into large bowls and plates Reign sliced the meat carefully and they carried it out to the dinning room, setting it on the centre of the table they sat down with Roger where they dished out some dinner onto their plates and began eating.

"Wow," complemented Ginny from next to Reign where she sat. "You're really good in the kitchen," she praised. "Maybe even better than my mum," she added sounding shocked at that fact.

"Whoa, brilliant chef and fighter," agreed June with a huge grin.

"Dad and Sirius would take the mickey if they found out you can cook this good," added Roger as he ate.

Reign laughed with a light blush. "Well anyone who makes fun of another because they have skill in the kitchen are just jealous they don't," he replied with a cheeky grin. He stood and then finally removed his coat and folded it, placing it neatly on the chair next to him. Their eyes bulged out of their eyes eyeing his muscular arms as he sat back down.

"So, um… what are you going to teach during defence class?" asked June shaking off the perverted thoughts she was having about her brother, she knew she really shouldn't be thinking about him like that but could not help herself.

Reign shrugged. "I don't know," he replied thoughtfully. "Maybe how to kick ass, maybe some cool curses and hexes," he shrugged. "I'll have to think about it. What did Grey teach?"

"He just taught us the normal school curriculum," answered Ginny.

"Oh, he taught the boring crap," he laughed. "Well I'm never one to follow the rules, that's probably one of the reasons I was chose for this job."

"What about other reasons?" asked Rose shyly.

Reign smiled kindly at her. "Because I wouldn't let anyone make me leave, because of my sisters."

"Aww, that's so sweet," cooed June with a beautiful smile towards her twin brother.

Reign shrugged rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly. "Well, I do have a heart." They soon dropped into conversation about Hogwarts and things of no real importance, finishing dinner. When they finished to Rogers horror Reign got him to help with the dishes, the thirteen year old refused wanting him to use magic to clean them. However, a man does not need to cheat while washing up so the boy reluctantly agreed.

After they finished cleaning, up they returned to the girls in the lounge where they were surprised Ron and Hermione had returned, apparently they are staying at Potter manor. Ron glared at Reign and Hermione looked at him apologetically. They sat around talking for a while.

"So, little bro, you're on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" asked Reign eager to see if his little brother can have some sense knocked into him.

Roger grinned. "Yeah, I'm the teams' seeker, we won last term."

"I'm the Gryffindor keeper," jumped in Ron smugly.

Reign just looked at him and shrugged. "Then I'm surprised they won," he chuckled while all but Ron and Hermione laughed, though Hermione seemed to force herself not too.

"Shut up," retorted Ron angrily. "You're just a small cocked idiot."

Reign laughed and stood up, Ron flinched, but Reign just grabbed his zipper. "Maybe I should prove you very wrong," he suggested with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"No don't," squealed Rose embarrassedly.

"Yes do," said Ginny at the same time.

"Ginny!" complained Ron angrily as Reign regained his seat looking smug. "He's just a pervert!"

"Well der, give the boy a prize," laughed the Hunter amusedly. "I'm human, we're all perverts."

"I'm not," retorted Ron angrily.

"Yeah, whatever," he retorted sarcastically. "Well anyway, what about you June, aren't you on the Quidditch team?" he asked changing the subject.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not. I don't really like playing, I prefer just flying." They then entered talk about flying, completely ignoring Ron, even though he did nothing but glare angrily at Reign. Soon James, Lily, Sirius, and Mrs. Weasley returned with Mr. Weasley, they introduced to Reign. The red haired man immediately noticed the revolvers on Reigns' back and looked beyond excited, luckily however, the parents quickly called for bed and June showed Reign to his room next to hers, which she shares with Ginny and Hermione. Ron complained loudly about his room being so close to Hermione, but after some angry glaring from his mother, he quickly shut up and entered his room, which is a lot further away.

_**T.B.C…**_


	4. Fingers

_**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature, so read on.**_

_**Hunters Guild **_

_**Chapter 4 Fingers **_

Reign sighed shaking his head as he entered his room, closing and sealing the door behind him. His room he thought was quite nice with a huge four-poster bed; he dropped his coat onto the chest of draws and pulled his gun belt off dropping them on top of his coat. He pulled his boots off along with his trousers, socks, and tee shirt, only leaving his black boxers he slid into his warm bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

In the next room three girls, Hermione, Ginny and June sat around in their pyjamas, Hermiones' blue, Ginnys' red and Junes' green. "Hermione," moaned June. "You have to dump that bastard before he does something stupid," she reprimanded.

"I know," she replied hanging her head in shame. "But how, he'll just be a nightmare," she whined sadly.

"Well we told you not to go out with him," said Ginny, annoyed.

"Yeah, you'll just have to tell him to get lost," answered June with a huge grin.

"That wont go down too well," she worried. "What if he doesn't accept no for an answer?"

"Reign will kick his ass," suggested Ginny, amused, as if she wanted to see that.

"Oh, talking about Reign, how was that kiss Ginny?" mocked June, Hermione glad for the change in subject but was interested herself.

Ginny sighed dreamily with a light blush. "The best, like lightning coercing from his lips through mine, lighting every inch of my body," she said smiling shyly.

June grinned. "You're lucky, I kinda wish he weren't my brother so I could have a go," she blushed at her honesty. "Why don't you knock next door and see if he was serious about that offer to fool around?"

Ginny blushed brightly. "I-I can't do that," she gasped out; though she wanted to she is to shy to be that open and upfront.

"Go on," piped in Hermione smirking. "I want to know whether he was being truthful when he said his thingies big."

The three girls blushed, giggling. "Yeah, we know you want to," agreed June smugly.

Ginny shook her head embarrassedly. "I-I can't do that," she replied blushing.

June laughed. "Then you'll have to make do with your fingers forever," she mocked.

Ginny blushed brighter. "Its not like you've had sex before," she teased right back.

June blushed too. "So, my fingers are very nice thank you," she grinned impishly.

"Augh," moaned Ginny. "You've been fingering yourself while sharing a bed with me?" she moaned all three girls blushing and giggling.

June then grinned at Ginny knowingly. "So, a girl has got to settle her urges, and I know you've been playing with yourself in bed with me, I'm not stupid."

Ginny blushed. "Reign was right, humans are perverts."

"You girls are disgusting," interrupted Hermione half-heartedly.

"Like we haven't heard you panting away on your bed," mocked June sheepishly grinning.

Hermione blushed while June and Ginny giggled at her. "So, I wasn't doing it while in bed with one of you two."

The two shrugged blushing, and then June got a crafty gleam in her eyes. "Maybe we should finger each other then," she suggested amusedly to Ginny.

Ginny, though blushing also got a wicked gleam in her eyes looking at June. "I'll have to agree, your fingers will probably get me off quicker," she said sliding her hand on to Junes' thigh slowly stroking it higher, nearer to her friends' crutch, surprised June actually let her get that far. She then did what she thought she would not have the guts to, slid her hand around, and squeezed her crutch, only mildly surprised that June was actually wet. She removed her hand then grinned impishly at her blushing friend. "I can't believe you let me do that," she replied blushing.

June shrugged blushing. "I just wanted to see how far you would go."

"You two are perverts," interrupted Hermione as she got off the bed blushing and climbed into the spare bed. "I'm going to sleep before you two end up doing things I don't need to watch," she added closing her eyes.

June and Ginny looked at each other snickering before they climbed into bed together and shut the light off. Both girls hands wandering, however, not to themselves but to each other, sliding them down the front of each others pyjama bottom, feeling the others hairs as their fingers slid in to get to work, very enjoyable work as they panted lightly, not missing the light sounds already coming from Hermiones' bed.

Reign woke the next morning feeling refreshed he strapped on his gun belt with wand and guns, still only wearing boxers he exited his room in search of the shower. He was surprised to see, Ron in the hall having an argument with the three fully dressed girls from next door.

"This is your doing isn't it June," demanded Ron angrily. "You never wanted me and Hermione to be going out in the first place."

"Of course not," she agreed heatedly. "You're not good enough for her. You've done nothing but treat her like she belongs to you," she glared.

"Well of course she does," he retorted enraged, clenching his fists. "She's 'MY' girlfriend!"

"'EX'-girlfriend," corrected Ginny smugly.

"Shut up, bitch," he retorted raising his fist to strike his sister.

"Do that and you'll find yourself with a one way ticket to hell!" growled Reign from behind, they all looked at him, seeing pure untapped rage blazing furry in his green eyes. Ron lowered his fist gulping and moving away. The girls however were now checking out the near naked boys well toned muscular body, taking note of the very large bulge at the front of his boxers.

"This is your fault!" the idiot boy suddenly yelled. "I'm going to have Dumbledore fire you to, I'll tell him you… um… raped Ginny and she's to scared to tell on you."

Reign stepped forward as the girls gasped in disgust, the young Hunters eyes flashed red. "Tell what you like little boy," he growled in disgust. "But Dumbledores' not stupid, he'll know your lying the moment you walk into the room with him, even before you speak, you sick jealous little bastard. I expect you to leave this house within ten minuets; I find you're unsafe to have near my sisters." Ron stood shaking in fear for a moment. "NOW GET OUT!" he roared and Ron jumped back and ran down the hall out of sight.

Reign sighed as he turned to the girls a grin spreading to his lips. "What the fucks his problem?" he asked the wide-eyed staring girls.

They just stared at him dumbly for a moment. "Well look who the Guild keep sending, hot, nice, powerful young men with jobs and plenty of money," said June suddenly, internally scolding herself for thinking of him with pervy thoughts again.

"The first was a woman," he corrected for her keeping back his blush.

June rolled her eyes smirking. "Whatever, anyway why are you walking around near naked, you're probably turning Ginny and Hermione on." Reign blushed lightly, however, Ginny and Hermione lit up like Christmas trees. Though June was glad she had almost told him he is turning her on too, she shook her head clear of those thoughts embarrassedly.

"Well I was looking for the shower," he answered, grinning impishly.

"Oh," she replied. "Well there's one just up the hall and round the corner, or you could use mine," she said gesturing her room.

"Cool, thanks," he said grinning sheepishly as he entered her room shutting them out.

"Hey, Gin, why don't you go join him?" suggested June cheekily.

Ginny smiled amusedly and shook her head. "Because I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate my spying on him."

Suddenly they jumped when his voice came from the other side of the door. "Yes I would," he chuckled while Ginny blushed brightly and June and Hermione snickered. "Well are you coming?" he added after a moment.

"Go on, Gin," whispered June grinning amusedly she opened the door and shoved her red haired friend in closing the door behind her giggling. "Well come on Hermione, let go get breakfast," she added grabbing her friends hand and pulling her to the kitchen, they were surprised to see Ron still there whining to his parents.

"But mum, he did!" the idiot boy was whining.

"Stop your lies Ronald!" his mum demanded angrily. "I'm sick and tired of your crap; I don't blame Hermione for dropping you!"

"Ron, Reign told you to leave!" interrupted June glaring daggers.

"What? Why?" interrupted Lily.

"Because that bastard was going to punch Ginny," she replied angrily.

Lily and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at the boy as he paled, staring daggers of rage. "How dare you Ronald!" his mother screeched. "Right, I've had enough of your crap, get out, and go home!"

"B-but mum!" he retorted angrily. "That bastard threatened me… all those bastard Hunters threatened me, thinking they can come near my girlfriend or sister!"

"Get out of my house!" screamed June suddenly, wand drawn she fired a sickening green cures that smashed into him and huge bat bogies started crawling out of his nose and Ron started screaming as they attacked him. "You stay away from Ginny and Hermione or I'll do worse next time you fucking freak!" she roared enraged as he ran screaming from the room.

"Hey who hit Ron with bat bogies?" asked Roger as he walked in from the way Ron ran.

They all ignored him. "Where is Ginny, dears?" asked Mrs. Weasley to the two girls kindly.

"Oh, um she's just using the shower," answered June with a small smile.

In said shower, Ginny and Reign were totally naked, the water splashing over their bodies, Ginny had melted into his arms, her small firm breasts, a couple of hand falls each and little stiff pink nipples pressed against his strong chest. Reign was leaning down to her, his lips on hers, their tongues gently brushing, and a light blush on her cheeks. His hands gently caressing Ginnys' soft, tight butt, her arms around his waste holding him tight to her, she could feel his large stiffening penis pushed up against her softly toned stomach.

Ginny then slowly moved from Reigns' lips to his jaw, working her way down his chin and neck to his collarbone, getting a soft groan. She moved slowly lower, kissing his chest, glancing down at his huge member with her chocolate brown eyes as she moved lower with her kisses until she was kneeling before him. Her lips nervously brushed the tip of the now rock solid member getting a groan of enjoyment from the silver haired young man, she flicked the tip with her tongue tasting it and liking the taste, she licked a bit rougher. Slowly engulfing the tip into her mouth, sucking hard he moaned and grunted his pleasure as she slowly moved her head, his member too much to take fully into her mouth, it filled her.

She took the base of his member into her fingers holding it tight as she pumped it in her mouth, sucking as firmly as she could manage, tasting him, enjoying every second, her tongue lashing against the tip. Reign panted and moaned louder the longer and faster she went, she sucked for what might have been ten minutes or maybe ten hours when he exploded in noise, holding her hair, pushing her head slightly tighter into him. She was quite surprised to feel and taste his seed shooting into her mouth but on instinct swallowed the warm creamy substance, enjoying every drop. She slid up off his penis blushing as she licked the last few drops from him, she slowly stood, licking her lips clean.

Ginny looked Reign in the face and smiled sheepishly, he just grinned at her, his lips brushing her nose, kissing the tip, and he worked down to her lips, kissing his way down her jaw. His mouth came to her right breast, he took it in his hand along with the other in his other hand, gently squeezing, and she gasped softly with a longing moan. He tweaked her nipples gently with his forefingers and thumbs, she groaned, lifting her head up, letting the warm water of the shower splash her face, her eyes closed.

The red haired girl gasped in when she felt Reigns' tongue flick her left nipple before letting out her breath steadily. He then carefully licked her right nipple getting a similar reaction before taking in her right nipple fully tasting while Ginny moaned in enjoyment. He tasted each of her perky little nipples several times while Ginnys' breathing became ragged before he started kissing down her beautiful body, kissing her inner thighs as he knelt, tasting some of the juices flowing down her legs from her beautiful slit. Her orange-red hairs only above her entrance just how he preferred, he kissed directly between her legs, she let out soft whimpering impatient sound so he carefully slid his tongue in, drinking from her as he suckled, she squealed a little in joy, grabbing his head pulling him tighter to herself.

He tasted her for several minutes before she started thrusting her hips against his mouth and tongue, her moans and groans getting louder and more frantic, her fingers now gripping his hair tightly as he brought her to a climax. He felt her vagina tighten on his tongue and an extra gush of juices as she bucked harder screaming out, thankful for silencing charms. She slowed down her bucking, her breathing deep, some exhaustion taking hold as he drank up before he slowly moved up her body, his tongue slipping out and sliding up her body until he reached her lips, she captured his, kissing with all the passion they could manage, drinking from each other.

Reign then lifted her, pinning her gently against the shower wall, she felt his solid member on her small slit, she looked into his eyes and smiled lightly, capturing his lips with hers again. She gasped in pain and excitement against his lips as she felt him slowly enter. He held her thighs, her legs dangling; her back pushed up against the wall, her arms loosely around his neck. They kissed deeply, Ginny whimpering in pain but content and wanting to have it all. She gasped out again in pain, pulling back from his lips, gasping for breath, her breasts heaving, she looked down, noting he was half way in and blood leaked from her, she held him tight.

"W-we can stop if you want," he breathed out to her, noticing the pained look on her pretty freckled face.

Ginny shook her head. "No-no," she gasped out. "I-I want this, I want to feel it all," she smiled with a light blush.

"Y-you sure?" he asked worriedly. She just nodded and pulled his lips back to hers, her tongue entering his mouth. He slid his member in a little further, groaning in a bit of pain himself. He slowly started pumping, working his penis deeper into her tightness as she groaned out, and starting to get a feel for the pleasure. It took a while but he soon had it fully and deeply inside her as he continued pumping, they groaned and moaned together all kissing forgotten, hugging tight, their heads on each other shoulders, Ginnys' legs still dangling, her small toes twitching in pleasure. He pumped her harder and faster, both crying out in excitement.

They continued, Reign pumping and Ginny riding her hips for a time when the red haired girl squealed out loudly, her legs twitching out straight, stretching her toes. Reign feeling her climax let go, groaning out he shot his hot seed deep inside her, pumping it all in while his lover squirmed in his arms before he stopped and she collapse, exhausted in his strong arms, holding him tight. He felt her vagina suctioning and clamping on his penis, sucking up all of his seed as they stayed, content and well satisfied under the spray of the shower.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: Well I am not really the best at sex scenes but I hope you enjoyed this one anyway, and I would like your opinions. I did try to keep it tame at the same time not so tame, so I hope it was to your liking. ;) I have had reviews on other fics saying that it bugs them when someone starts of a lemon but then skips all the best bits, lol! So I hope this time they will not be disappointed. ;) **_


	5. Aaoely

_**Hunters Guild**_

_**Chapter 5 Aaoely **_

Reign fully dressed, wearing his usual black with red coat and Ginny wearing a blue dress and white trainers after their shower together walked into the kitchen together, the red head girl a little awkwardly, though hid it well. They spotted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with Mr. and Mrs Potter, Roger, June, Rose and Hermione sitting around the breakfast bar, the two sat down with them sighing.

"Good morning dears," greeted Mrs. Weasley with a motherly smile. "Would you like some breakfast?" she asked getting up eagerly.

"Yes please Mrs. Weasley," answered Reign at the same time Ginny answered. "Yes please mum." Therefore, Mrs. Weasley smiled and put on some bacon, eggs, and sausages. Reign did not miss his parents beyond nervousness and uncomfortably shifting in their seats, however, he just pretended he did not notice.

"Mr. Ryudo," said Mr. Weasley gaining his attention.

"No need for the whole mister bit, just Ryudo will do," he smiled at the man.

Mr. Weasley gave a small smile back. "Well I must apologise for my youngest sons' behaviour," he sighed. "It seems all I do as of late is apologising for him."

Reign gave a small understanding smile. "Please don't worry about it, you don't have to apologise for him, he has his own mind."

Mr. Weasley nodded with a sigh. "I don't know what's got into him, he's always being so jealous, even when nobodies done anything to be jealous off."

"It's because he's lazy," interrupted Ginny. "He's jealous of everybody else for working hard."

"Here you go, dears," smiled Mrs. Weasley laying down a plate each of sausage, egg, bacon, toast and beans for Ginny and Reign and they began to eat as the woman regained her seat.

"Oh mum, when are we going to get our Hogwarts things?" asked June suddenly. "Those death eaters yesterday messed with our shopping."

Lily shrugged nervously. "Um, I don't know," she replied. "Dumbledore said we should go soon since the death eaters shouldn't attack Diagon Alley again so soon."

"Today will be best if everybody is agreeable," interrupted Reign nonchalant as he ate.

"Today's okay for me," agreed June to some nods from the others. They spoke relatively little during breakfast and soon everyone was ready and exiting the floo into Fred and George's joke shop. "So did you two do it?" whispered June to Ginny eagerly as she, Ginny and Hermione lagged back a bit, and all they got was a glassy-eyed smile from the red haired cutie. "So you did?" she continued getting a short embarrassed nod.

"So is he massive like he said?" asked Hermione hurriedly as they walked a little way behind the others.

Ginny smiled dreamily. "Massive," she agreed with a nod. "I'm still sore," she commented.

June and Hermione giggled as Ginny blushed brightly. "So you enjoyed it then?" smirked June amusedly, she really should not be so interested but could not help herself. Ginny just nodded her smile widening.

"Hey hurry up you three!" called Reign from the door where he held little Rose's hand smiling amusedly at the three girls.

"Sorry," they replied sheepishly rushing over and following them out, only mildly curious how the Weasley twins fix up their shop so quick. The street was a different matter as people were still using their magic to fix the place up. They walked and talked as they went about their shopping, buying robes, potions supplies and books, they had just gotten Rose's wand and exited the store when the little girl yelped when a disgusting looking man grinning widely snatched her from Reigns' hand.

"I'll be honoured above all others'," he laughed as they disappeared in a blue light, the others started yelling in panic, however, Reign just placed his right hand into his coat, pulling out a large silver handgun he pointed it at where the man disappeared.

Suddenly Rose and the man reappeared, the handgun touching the mans head, he looked beyond shocked. Reign narrowed his eyes growling angrily. "I don't think hell honours anyone," he replied pulling the trigger, the gun exploded, blasting the man, blood splattered behind him as he collapsed to the ground, dead.

Rose stared up at him in shock with teary eyes before she ran into his arms, holding on tight; Reign picked her up and put his gun away. "What happened?" asked a shocked Lily as she rushed closer to the pair, checking over her little girl.

"Reverses portkey," he replied tapping the little gold bracelet around Rose's wrist. "If anyone but I creates a portkey or apparate June or Rose well except for their own; the bracelet returns them."

"You just killed him," commented James looking down, digested at the dead man, a few passer-by's had also stopped to stare at the dead man.

Reign shrugged nonchalant. "So, no freak pureblood will get away with trying to take my little sister," was all he replied, then frowned in thought as he looked at his quivering teary eyed little sister and smiled kissing her check. "Aaoely!" he called and in a flash of yellow light, a beautiful small young yellow and platinum phoenix appeared before them. Rose gazed at the bird with glassy eyes. Reign placed the girl on her feet as the bird sung a courageous song before landing on the girls shoulder, Rose immediately started stroking it smiling.

"She likes you," he commented proudly. "Aaoely, how would you like to stay with my little sister Rose?" he asked and the bird gave a soft note of consent. "There you are… you'll have a friend for life with her," he smiled kindly at his awed little sister.

Rose looked up with wide surprised eyes. "R-really?" she asked hopefully, Reign nodded. "S-she'll stay with me?" she asked to clarify. Reign nodded again and so did Aaoely. "Thank you," she said hugging her brother, careful not to dislodge Aaoely, smiling as she pulled back, stroking her new companion.

"Well shall we get out of here?" he suggested smiling kindly at everyone and they all nodded uneasily. Soon they returned to Potter manor, Hermione, June and Ginny entered Junes' room to put their things away, closing the door.

"I want details," interrupted Hermione eagerly.

"What?" asked Ginny nervously.

"Come on, how was it with Reign, how big is he?" she asked with a grin. "That bulge in his boxers makes me think it's very big."

Ginny blushed, noting her two friends eager expressions. "Well, its huge, I mean it hurt like hell getting it in," she sighed dreamily slumping onto the bed. "But once it was, wow, it felt perfect."

"Well are you going to spend the night with him?" she asked interestedly.

Ginny blushed but nodded with a smile. "Yeah, he invited me to, and I said I will," she sighed dreamily barely able to wait.

Meanwhile at the Hunters Guild…

"Augh!" moaned Tyde as she sat eating lunch alone in the near empty cafeteria. "I'm soooo board, where's Reign when I need him?" she asked herself when she finished the last of her meal. She stood up, growling. "Aha, I know, I'll go and find him, hehe!" she chimed loudly in triumph running from the cafeteria.

Back at Potter Manor Reign was talking with Sirius in the lounge when he shivered.

"What's wrong?" the man asked the silver haired young man a little worriedly, noticing him shiver.

Reign shook his head clear. "I don't know," he replied worriedly. "But it feels like a tidal wave is coming," he replied scratching the back of his head in confusion before shrugging. "Well what were you saying about that Snape prat?"

"Oh yeah, the arrogant prat was saying at yesterdays' meeting that Voldemorts putting more effort into taking either June, Rose or Roger," he said angrily. "Apparently Voldemort thinks that if he has either Rose or Roger, June will turn herself into him to get them back," he said disgusted at that. "And the bastard greasy cunt looked and sounded like he couldn't wait for Voldemort to get one, you should keep an eye on him, I don't trust him at all."

Reign growled. "I haven't met the bastard yet and I can tell he can't be trusted," he replied angrily. "So what proof is there that he can?"

Sirius groaned rolling his eyes. "I dunno, Dumbledore says he trusts him and has a reason but won't tell anybody else."

"And you just take the old mans word?" he asked disgusted at the thought.

"Well there's not exactly anything we can do about it," he retorted defensively.

"Yes there is," retorted Reign defiantly. "If everybody demands to know this proof he'll have no choice."

The older man snorted amusedly. "Most of the Order will not even consider it, they all trust in Dumbledore unconditionally," he said rolling his eyes. "Anyway the old man won't tell us even if we do demand it, he'll say 'I trust Severus'," he mocked. "And then he'll skirt around the subject as if that's a real reason."

Reign shook his head wrinkling his nose. "That's bloody stupid. Anyway, even if he has a good reason, from my reports Snape should not be teaching at a school, he's still a murderer."

Sirius nodded in disgust. "I know, I swear they're screwing each other," they laughed for a minuet before Sirius went serious, pun intended. "Um, do you know why the Guild took you?" he asked a little nervously.

Reign looked surprised and shrugged. "They found out I wasn't treated right, that's what they do, they find unappreciated kids and give them hope, and a future… don't ask me how they find out."

Sirius coughed nervously. "I'm your godfather, and I was worried about you, so I told them," he just blurted out nervously shocking the young man. "The Guild Master saved my life once and we stayed in contact, I wanted you to be sent sooner, but he said you weren't ready."

_**T.B.C…**_


	6. Operation: Hunter Hunting the Hunter

_**Hunters Guild**_

_**Chapter 6 Operation: Hunter Hunting the Hunter**_

"Hmm," wondered Tyde with a frown running her fingers through the fringe of her snow-white hair. She stood in Diagon Alley looking around in wonder. "I wonder how I'll be able to find Reign?" she asked herself in wonder, looking up at the darkening sky she sighed. "Its getting late," she commented to herself, not noticing the strange looks she was getting for standing in the middle of the street talking to herself. "Bloody hell!" she growled making a few passersby jump giving her a nervous glance before hurrying away.

Tyde's sparkling icy blue eyes scanned the darkening sky for any sign of her target: Best friend and partner, Reign Ryudo. She bet herself the gits probably nice and comfortable wherever he is, rather than outside in the setting sun of Diagon Alley. "Hmm… oh I know… maybe if I find that silly old man my brother kept moaning about, I bet he'll no where I can find Reign… yup, sounds like a good plan," she nodded in agreement to her own statement still blissfully unaware of all the weird looks the passing shoppers kept shooting her.

She thought for a moment, tapping her finger to the side of her head, screwing up her pretty face in concentration. "Augh!" she moaned. "What the bloody hell is his name again?" she demanded in frustration. "Uh, how many mega old farts can there be anyway?"

She looked down at the small black boots on her small feet, tapping her right foot in thought. She wore a scarlet rippled skirt, hanging above the knee on her right hand side and halfway down her shin on the left: A tight scarlet top accentuating her fair sized chest, and a small black leather jacket. Two black handguns, just hidden under her jacket and her wand in holster clipped to the right hand side of her skirt, her hair tied loosely in a triple plat with loose fringe, how she likes it, as well she was lightly wearing makeup on her face, slightly accentuation her features.

She started tapping the floor with the toes of her small right boot as she continued thinking, trying with all her might to think of a name to go with the silly old man so he can help her find Reign. "Hmm, isn't he supposed to be famous or something?" she declared glaring at the floor, before lifting her icy blue gaze to look around. She was about to see if someone could help her remember, maybe the bookshop clerk when she remembered something. "Aha!" she squealed in delight, not noticing she startled some more shoppers, not that she noticed much anyway. "I remember… the old man works at a school." She then frowned in thought, still not noticing the caution people took to give the insane girl plenty of space, in fact nobody came within ten metres of her while she stood in her bubble of ignorance and insanity.

"Hmm, but what school does he work at?" she asked herself frowning deep in thought again, tapping her right cheek with her right hand fingers while she folded her left arm under her chest, and standing on her left foot she used her right subconsciously to tap the ground behind her left foot, stubbing her boots, thinking hard. She should perhaps have paid more attention to her brother, Grey when he was moaning about his mission. "Where, where, where does the old man work?… hmm, aha, I know I know," she skipped about in delight doing a little dance and waving her arms and hands in the air, overjoyed she remembers. "HOGWARTS!" she squealed excitedly making everyone nearby jump, and look at the odd girl as she continued her victory dance, this time adding words: Sing song, way off key. "Ohhh, off to Hogwarts I go – off to Hogwarts I go… I'll find the old coot, he'll tell me where to find Reeeiggggnnn!... then I'll get laid!" she giggled, everyone listening face faulted as the girl just disappeared without a sound with a large blush just having noticed her small audience.

Tyde appeared soundlessly in Hogsmead village, a large frown graced her brow; it was fairly dark now, but that was not very weird it was the annoyingly loud noises. She could hear laughing and cheering along with screams and explosions. "For a small village they sure do like to make a racket, even my birthday party wasn't this noisy," she commented to herself shaking her head in wonder as she walked further into the village. She had not been to Hogsmead before so did not know where to find the gates to Hogwarts school. However, she heard there is a nice pub in the village: The Three Broomsticks. She thought that might be the best place to get directions to the school.

She sidestepped to her right as she walked, frowning as the ugly yellow spell flew through where she was walking moments before. "Wow, these villagers sure are stupid jerks just firing off random spells like that, they could hurt someone," she growled out angrily. "I'm only looking for my partner," she sighed, slumping her shoulders before shrugging, and continuing to look for the pub. She turned a corner towards all of the loud noise and blinked in surprise, coming to a halt. "Ah, that spell makes more sense now: death eaters," she nodded in understanding as her eyes gazed the battle ensuing between light and dark wizards and witches. She wondered whether she should go and help or not, and was about to go beat up some bad-guys then ask an auror for directions when someone called out.

"HEY!" a woman's voice: Tyde looked round and noticed the pub she was looking for before with a busty woman pocking her head out of the door staring at her worriedly. "Quickly, get in before you get hurt!" she called hurriedly.

Tyde shrugged and made her way over, the woman opening the door, letting her in before closing it and locking the door. Tyde noted quite a few people hiding in the nice pub: all looking scared out of their minds. Tyde turned to the woman who let her in and grinned, happy she could at least ask for directions now.

"Hi, I'm Tyde," she introduced herself cheerfully. "Could you give me directions to Hogwarts please?… I'm looking for my partner, but I need to find this old man so he can tell me where to go."

The woman along with everybody else hiding double took; unable to comprehend the girl only came in for directions. "B-but, um… didn't you notice the battle outside?" she asked the girl worriedly.

Tyde shrugged with a beaming grin. "So, they're only death eaters," she shrugged again. "So, where do I go to get to Hogwarts?" she asked with sparkling hopeful eyes.

"Um, down the road that the fighting is on," she answered unable to comprehend the strange girl.

"Yippee!" she squealed in delight, hoping up and down excitedly, from one foot to the other like a little schoolgirl. "I'll definitely be able to find the old man now!" she giggled eagerly as she unlocked the door, flung it open and dashed out before anyone could stop her. To everyone's horror two death eaters had gotten passed the aurors and stood just outside and sneered at Tyde. However, they all winced in unison as the girl dropped backwards, her hands landing flat on the ground behind her, and she swung her legs up, them both cracking between the two death eater's legs: Lifting them off the ground, eyes widening through the holes in their masks, the force of her kick flinging them backwards where they crashed to the ground in the fettle position whimpering: Holding crutches. Tyde continued up into a hand stand, surprisingly her skirt, with magical properties did not fall up but stayed put just swaying in the breeze as she flipped back up onto her feet with a huge cute beaming smile.

Tyde just giggled and turned back to the awestruck witches and wizards, giving them a wink she turned back to the whimpering death eaters, walked over and everyone watching gasped in shock and horror as she just smashed her boots into their faces and they stopped: Unmoving: Dead.

Tyde then turned her gaze to the gawking people behind her, her expression now serious, her eyes cold and hard. "A dead enemy is one that can't come back to haunt you," she informed them as way of explaining her actions before she turned away, looking towards the battle she ran off toward the death eaters and aurors.

The white haired girl thought about fighting the death eaters again. However, since she now knew where to find the old man she is looking for decided to just run right passed them and only take those in her way down. However, just as she ran passed the shocked aurors and other assorted fighters her gaze caught sight of an old man fighting. She skidded to a halt, dodging with ease a couple of killers and grinned widely, the old man had white hair and beard with blue eyes, she remembered her brother mentioning that, and the half moon glasses, and she remembered laughing hard when Grey said the old mans robes suggest that he is gay. Yup, she had to agree, purple robes with gold stars and moons was something only a gay man could get away with.

Sidestepping another couple of spells, she made her way towards the old man, completely oblivious to all the incurious, startled staring she received. She made short time before she was standing next to the old man and watched him for a moment as he darted about firing spells, fighting his enemy.

"Excuse me old man!" she greeted loudly over the noise of the battle as she took a step closer avoiding another spell.

The old man startled, looking to the side he noticed a beaming young woman staring at him, his mouth opened agape for a moment before he shook his head clear. "Miss. You should move quickly, can't you see its dangerous!?" he demanded as he continued fighting, trying to get closer.

"No…" she retorted sarcastically with a roll of her eyes and a giggle. "Well anyway, can you tell me where Reign is please?"

The old man startled again and looked back at her grinning face as she ducked a spell without even looking onto the battlefield; unfortunately, the curse hit the auror behind her taking him out. "You're a Hunter," the old man stated rather than asked, while she nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah," she replied a bit annoyed the noise around them was becoming tiresome. "Hang on, I'll be back in a minuet," she said turning towards the battle, glaring as she moved nonchalant out of the path of a killer.

She then reached into her pocket and the old man watched as she pulled out something small, dodging another curse, she dropped it on the floor and in just enlarged into some kind of metal trunk. Tyde moved out of the path of two more spells and opened the trunk. It opened up, draws and compartments rising up and out like a ladies makeup kit. However, this trunk held no feminine products, but instead housed more weapons that the old man had ever seen in such a small box. She pulled off the inside of the lid a huge square weapon in military green with four holes in the front and a handle, she flung it on her shoulder, flipping switches she looked through a transparent green plastic visor, aiming it at the death eaters as she dodged another curse: A multi rocket launcher.

She pulled the triggers and four explosions ripped from her weapon, roaring towards her enemy, she slid back from the force several paces before steadying. Then four immense eruptions of fire and chaos hit the death eaters, tearing them to smithereens in and explosive death they screamed and cried as they died while the aurors and old man all stared at the destruction one small girl caused in horror, all making a mental note, never piss this weird girl off.

Tyde just grinned at a job well done, replacing her rocket launcher back into her weapons trunk, closed it, shrunk it and placed it back into her pocket before returning her gaze to the old man, looking all too cheerful about her easy victory. "So old man, where's Reign?" she asked bouncing up and down excitedly.

He stared down at her shaking his head in shock. "Um, err, follow me and I'll take you to him," was all he could think to reply, leading the way passed all the destruction. Tyde just bounced along behind him excitedly. It did not take them long to reach the old mans office at Hogwarts, and Tyde was enthralled to see the inside on the school and even the headmasters office, the old man even has a phoenix: Fawkes.

Dumbledore then gave her the password to Potter Manor after he checked her ID, and she left by herself through his fire since he had paperwork he could not take her. She exited the fire in the dinning room and frowned. "Hmm, where is everybody?" she asked herself in wonder checking her watch for the time. "Huh? Eleven O' Clock already, geese, I must have been searching for hours," she sighed shaking her head she skipped off happily in search of someone to wake and tell her where Reign is.

She skipped up the stairs to the second floor and walked down the corridor for a moment when she sensed two rooms next to her have people in, therefore stopped with a huge grin. She then knocked once on the first door and just barged in. She saw two girls about her age in two separate beds, their eyes now wide with shock and a little fear staring at her. One girl with black hair, the cuter of the two she noted, and a busy haired girl, she just grinned at them.

"Hi," she greeted with a cheery wave, bouncing up and down excitedly. "I'm Tyde, is Reign about?" she asked hopefully.

"Err, w-why?" asked the black haired girl confusedly.

"He's my partner," she said joyously.

The black haired girl looked a little nervous now. "Um… he's next door but I don't think he'll unlock the door."

Tyde eyed her suspiciously before groaning with a sad look. "He has a girl in there doesn't he?"

She nodded nervously. "Um, so you're a Hunter?" she asked to change the subject.

"Yup, that's me," replied Type cheerful again, bouncing up and down eagerly. "So who are you two?"

"Oh, I'm June and this is Hermione," answered June with a small smile.

Tyde then grinned eagerly. "Oh, well if I can't have Reign I'll have to have his twin sister instead," she giggled as she closed the door a hoped onto her bed blowing her a kiss.

June blushed brightly. "Err, um… I'm err,… he might answer the door if you try," she said hopefully, not that Tyde is not hot because she is, but she was not sure it is ok to fool around with her brothers partner, she has already fooled around with Ginny, and in the same room as Hermione, which is quite perverted.

Tyde laughed at her amusedly. "He probably will since he has to make sure you're not being killed," she agreed, her icy blue eyes twinkling happily.

"So you came here just to sleep with my brother?" asked June interestedly, a little too much so as she sat up in bed, just leaving the covers around her waist, wearing a blue pyjama top.

Tyde nodded energetically, eyeing up the black haired girl more eagerly now she can see a bit more of the cute girl. "Yeah, Reign was my first…" she trailed off with a dreamy expression for a second. "Oh, hang on," she laughed. "He's the only boy I've been with actually," she giggled amusedly. "He's my best friend, we grew up together… he and my brother, Grey… are rivals."

"Grey's your brother," interrupted Hermione feeling left out of the conversation, even if it is a bit dirty, she internally shrugged, leaning up on her elbow.

She nodded with a massive childish grin. "Yeah, but Reign's the better Hunter I think. And he's got a massive weapon," she giggled while the other two girls looked confused, Tyde raised her eyebrows and their eyes widened in realisation before they giggled with huge blushes. "So who is with my partner?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh, um our best friend, Ginny," answered June with a small smile.

"Oh oh oh," she said with wide excited eyes, she remembered that name, she only listening to her brothers ramblings when something interesting or funny was mentioned. "My brother said her brother is a jealous wanker who jumped down his throat for saying hello to her," she giggled excitedly. "Has her brother been pissing Reign off for talking with her?"

June just smirked evilly. "Reign threw him out for being a dangerous bastard, because Hermione finally dumped the asshole and he threw a hissy fit: Kept blaming Reign and went to hit Ginny. Reign scared the shit out of him, his eyes even flashed blood red, and it was awesome."

"Haha," laughed Tyde eagerly she tapped the side of her head with her finger thinking for a moment before shrugging. "I can do that too, watch," she informed them, glaring her icy blue eyes flashed blood red for a second. "It's because we use evil magic, but it doesn't make us evil or anything."

"Whoa, that's cool," laughed June excitedly. "So what can you tell me about my brother he wouldn't ever tell me?"

"Well, he's the nicest guy in the world," she began, eager to dish out the dirt. "He'll go out of his way to help anyone… his cool and cold attitude is a defence mechanism that drops too quickly when he is either too comfortable or too uncomfortable. When someone gives him reason to hate him or her they should stay well clear of him, otherwise they might not ever wake up after he is done with them. There way this Hunter two years ago, about forty years old that kept trying to persuade me to have sex with him," she shivered at the thought, disgusted. "He tried to even imperialise me," the two other girls gasped and Tyde nodded in disgust with a hint of anger. "It didn't work, I fought it off right away, and Reign already hated him: Unfortunately, before I could fully register what just happened Reign had him on the ground, smashing his fists into his face repeatedly with such force and such furry his eyes were red constantly. Reign ended up with brains and blood all over him; that was his first ever kill."

June shivered in disgust, looking appalled. "D-didn't he get in trouble?"

"Nope," she replied her cheerfulness returning full force. "After the security video was viewed, the Hunter Reign killed was classed as an assassination mission and the Guild even paid him for it. They can't risk having filth like him in the Guild."

June and Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Well anyway," she continued with a huge grin, standing. "If neither of you are going to make love to me." The two girls blushed brightly while she smirked. "I'll go join Reign and Ginny if I can get in, if not, I'll be back to share June's huge bed and seduce you," she grinned at her while her eyes widened and her cheeks went brick red, trying to stop those fantasies with little success.

With a cheery wave, Tyde exited the room closing the door behind her and stopped outside the next room.

She placed her right hand on the door giggling when she felt the same seals he uses with her, therefore reversed them a huge excited grin spreading her features hopping she catches them in the act. Tyde slowly opened the door enough to slide in; slowly closing it behind her, she reset the seals, looking up towards the bed now she can hear a girls enjoying moans.

She saw a gorgeous fit red haired girl naked, her legs wide around the naked form of her silver haired partners' waist as he gently pumped in her. Ginny's beautiful breasts heaved with her heavy breathing; her lips connected with Reign's, her hands feeling the muscles on his back. Tyde grinned already turned on by this excellent scene, she just hopped the red head will not mind sharing. She thought Ginny's small pink stiffened nipples would taste delicious.

Tyde quietly made her approach, suppressing her giggles as she stood beside them, that they had not noticed her. She reached down gently feeling Ginny's soft skin, moving her hand up the un-realising girls' stomach, to her right breast, and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Hey Reign!" she suddenly yelled giggling insanely.

Reign and Ginny stopped in shock, their lips parting fast to look at the intruder, Reign sighed in relief while Ginny burnt red, which only increased when she realised this girl was groping her right breast and had progressed to tweaking her nipple.

Tyde just grinned and winked at them, hardening Ginny's nipple further with her thumb and forefinger, she was obviously turning the red haired girl on further. "_Mission Complete…_"

_**T.B.C…**_


End file.
